These Two Hearts
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan and Serena run into each other after years apart.


_Gossip Girl here. What? Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? Just because your favorite Upper East Sider's have left the nest doesn't mean the momma bird won't keep tabs. I hear Chuck is a billionaire, shocking I know, but was recently busted in a drug ring. That's our boy! Blair is a PR with blackmail as her faithful partner. Nate has been on a quest for his soul, more importantly his father. That one gets old fast. Vanessa went to Africa to help build homes for children. Guess Brooklyn was too glamorous for her. Dan's first novel sold like hotcakes. Sadly, Lonely Boy is still well, lonely. As for Serena, the model goody goody, she spends her nights at amazing parties. But is fame worth it without some loving?_

* * *

Serena paced around the room in a furious manner. The curlers were almost falling out of her hair. Her agent had put her on hold yet again. She ran her finger against her eyebrow to pass time. Her agent was forcing her to go to some party with a guy she couldn't stand. He was a fellow model named Armand. He was so arrogant but his pretty face always made up for it. He hit on anything with boobs, and was always rude. After a half and hour her agent finally returned.

"Serena, darling how are you?"

"Don't bullshit me! I'm not going out with Armand." Serena screamed.

"You two have to be seen at this party together. It will help Versace choose you as their new cover girl. I'm helping you."

"Maybe it's not worth it."

"Trust me honey, it's worth it. You'll have more fame and money than you know what to do with. It's in your best interest to get the best dress out there and flaunt your man!" Jane quickly hung up as soon as she got her sentence out.

Serena sighed and hung up. No one takes the model seriously. Her best bet was to go to the party and put on a fake smile. So, reluctantly she put on her black Versace dress and ran some product through her hair. She took one last look into the mirror and sigh. "This is as good as it's gonna get."

Serena grabbed her bag and flew out her apartment door. She had no trouble hailing a cab. She decided to ditch the limo and arrive whenever she felt like it. She made the driver circle the blocks a few times before finally entering.

As she entered the party she notice the thousands of people. They were all rich snobs who could care less out anyone but themselves. She saw Armand eyeing her up. With a disgruntled sigh she began to walk over to him.

"Hello Serena." Armand greeted her rolling his r's.

"Hi."

Armand began rubbing her arms. Serena tried to push him off but he was relentless. He always wanted to bed Serena, she was the one model who never gave him the time of day.

"Stop!" Serena pushed him off her.

"Both of you look fabulous! As always." Jane shrieked.

"I can't do this anymore. He's a pig."

"If you leave Serena, you're fired." Jane snapped.

"Fine. I quit." Serena towered over Jane and ran off.

She ran out the doors and saw Jane was quickly catching up. She had to think fast. Her eyes scaled the street looking for an escape. Getting a taxi would take too long, but then Jane would be near her. She had to go into a place where no one would find her. There was a cheap bar across the street that no one famous would be caught dead in.

She ran across the street and pushed open the rusted door. She pushed through all the druken men and made it to the bar. At the end, was a familiar face. Someone she hadn't seen in forever.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"This depends. Does it go further than a drink?" Dan said as the tall blone from his past was face to face with him.

"Ass." Serena laughed.

Serena hugged him. It was an awkward yet bittersweet hug. He tried to pull her more towards him and it got uncomfortable but she missed him. It was one of those hugs that you don't want to let go just yet.

"So how is the best selling author?"

"Good. They want a second book."

"Well I just quit my job." Serena giggled.

"Then I should be buying you the drinks." Dan smirked.

They laughed for a qucik moment. Serena kept scaling the bar to see if Jane had found her. She could make up some excuse, that she was done with the whole modeling thing or was really sick. Dan caught a glimpse of Serena's eyes on everything but him. She quickly saw that Dan thought she wasn't interested in catching up.

"Actually can we just leave. I don't want my agent finding me."

"Sure, I live right around the block."

So with that they left the bar. They walked to Dan's apartment like they walked together on their first unoffical date. They talked about stupid stories and laughed. They asked if the other kept in touch with high school friends. College changed them both. They were older and wiser. They smiled at each like no one else was around. They were both naive to think that this moment wouldn't change things. Dan stepped in a puddle and splashed Serena. They continued to laugh.

"Do you ever miss it? You know, being a kid?" Serena interjected.

"Not really, we all have to grow up." Dan really did begin to sound like an adult.

"Life was simple when we were young."

"I have to disagree. Pregnacy scares, lies, our parents, countless failed relationships, almost being expelled, it takes a toll on you."

"But it inspired your first book. Tales of the UES: Rich and Scandalous."

"Yea but that wasn't my first real book. It was my first published book."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret? I wrote another love story but they trashed it. They said if I wanted a second book, the first had to be shocking."

"What was the first one then?"

"A continutaion, of us. Like we never broke up. As if I never slept with Rachel and you never ran away to Spain." Dan qucikly looked at Serena's face to sense her emotion. "I wrote that we grew apart but found our way back. The way it played over in my head, as if I got on a plane and won you back." Dan paused for a moment. "They said 10-08-05 was as good as my love writing would get."

It began to rain and Serena stood there speechless. She knew Dan was looking for some profound words that she couldn't give him. She was never good with words. She always found that Dan was the one who knew what to say or how to say it. Once again they were at this crossroad, where one word could make or break them. She felt like she was on the outside of her body. She looked blankly into his eyes as if she saw him for the first time. Like she didn't know what to expect.

"Say something."

"Like?"

"I'm stupid or crazy."

"Dan I have played a scene like this in my head a thousand times. You say something perfect like that, and expect me to just melt. We're not those same two kids anymore."

"Tell me you don't love me and I will forget this Serena."

"I can't do that. You know I will always love and care for you."

Dan kissed her. He couldn't let another moment pass without her lips on his. Serena tried to fight it. She tried to push his chest off her's but the passion stopped her. She remembered what it felt like to be in his arms again, it felt like home. Despite the rain pouring on their faces the moment was so romantic. Dan looked up at her smiling, she started to shiver.

"Lets get you into warm clothes."

"Alright."

They walked up the stairs and into Dan's place. He threw towels at her in a playful manner. They just grinned at each other before Dan unbuttoned his shirt. Serena pushed him on the bed and pulled her top over her head. She made her way for his hips as he grinned. He grabbed her thighs and allowed her to wrap her legs around him. She began to kiss his chest as he moved hus hands through her hair.

"Let it always be like this." Serena scrunched her nose.

She continued to kiss him working her way up to his neck.


End file.
